Eksperimen? JACKPOT!
by Nyangiku
Summary: [YUNJAE] Jung Yunho dengan eksperimen gilanya kebetulan bertemu secara tidak sengaja dengan Kim Jaejoong, seperti mendapatkan sebuah Jackpot! mirisnya ternyata Yunho harus kena batunya! tentu saja karena perbuatan gila namja itu! yaoi, BL, rape, warning inside! YJS mana suaranyaa


Eksperimen? JACKPOT!

 **Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Serta cast yang lainnya

 **Rated : T—M**

 **Warning :** Boys love, Yaoi, [Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dan apapun.]

 **Disclaimer :**

Seluruh pemain disini bukan milik Author. Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Management serta Tuhan YME. Author hanya meminjam sebentar, ne!

 **.**

 **.**

 **_This story Original _**

by

 **Nyangiku**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **If you don't like, Don't read it"**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onegaishimasu**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

Namja berwajah imut dan cantik itu berjalan dengan riang. Menyapa setiap yang dilewatinya dengan senyuman manis yang menggetarkan jiwa. Sambil sesekali melirik dua paperbag besar yang dibawanya, tak terasa langkah kaki namja itu telah sampai di tujuan dengan selamat.

"Selamat pagi~ Kim Junsu sudah pulang nih!" sapanya dengan suara menggelegar. Tak lupa dengan tawa khasnya yang tidak dimiliki siapapun. "Ue Kyang Kyang!"

"Wah! Kim Junsu-ah!"

"Selamat datang!"

"Akhirnya si lumba-lumba itu pulang dari liburannya!"

Begitu lah reaksi siswa kelasnya ketika ia memasuki ruangan berbentuk kotak itu dengan cerianya. Mereka semua memandang Junsu dengan antusias—ralat—melirik paperbag yang Junsu bawa.

"Aigo.. jangan bilang aku pulang dari liburan, aku itu hanya mampir sebentar disana. Hihihi." Junsu terkekeh.

"Mampir selama dua minggu? Dasar gila! Bahkan artis saja paling lama keluar negeri hanya tiga hari!" celetuk salah satu siswa.

"Kim Junsu daebak!"

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan, bukankah kalian juga sering bolak-balik ke luar negeri? Bilang saja dengan jujur ingin minta oleh-oleh!" Junsu memperlihatkan dua paperbag besar yang dibawanya sampai membuat mereka semua bersorak. "Pilih sendiri ya~"

Ada satu orang yang sejak tadi diam. Tidak bereaksi. Tidak bersuara.

"Joongie-ya.. kau tidak rindu pada sahabatmu ini hm?" namja itu langsung duduk ditempatnya yang berada disebelah namja yang sejak tadi hanya diam serius membaca buku.

"Haruskah aku berteriak kegirangan juga? Bahkan semalam aku yang menjemputmu di bandara!" Junsu kembali terkekeh. Hampir saja melupakan itu. Melupakan bahwa sang sahabat lah yang pertama ditemuinya setelah sekian lama keluar negeri.

"Aku hanya bercanda! Dan ini—" namja imut itu menyerahkan paperbag kecil berwarna pink dari dalam tasnya pada namja cantik yang duduk disampingnya. "Parfum untuk Jaejoongieku~ parfum yang paliiing wangi~"

"Simpan saja dulu sebentar lagi Seonsaengnim datang." namja itu masih saja tidak merespon. Kali ini sudah membuat kesabaran Junsu habis.

"Tidak mau!" Junsu menggeleng. "Kau harus langsung memakainya!" lanjutnya. Dengan semangat Junsu membuka bungkus parfum untuk Jaejoong dan membuat gerakan seolah-olah ia menyemprotkan parfum itu pada Jaejoong sampai namja cantik itu risih.

"YA! aku sudah pakai parfum tahu!" Jaejoong berusaha menjauhkan Junsu dari hadapannya.

"Tapi sedikit saja ayo pakai~" Junsu terus saja memaksa. Entah apa maksudnya namja imut itu malah membuka botol parfum Jaejoong dan menyerahkannya pada namja itu. "Cium dulu baunya pasti kau suka! Ayolah.."

"Andwae!"

"Kim Jaejoong!"

"Andwae! Pergi sana!"

"Minimal kau menciumnya dulu—Omo!"

Daftar kebodohan yang Junsu buat pun bertambah. Salah siapa membuka tutup botol parfum itu? bukankah dengan menyemprotkannya satu kali saja sudah tercium baunya?

"Ah! Mian Joongie! Mianhae!" Junsu meletakkan botol parfum yang diberikannya untuk Jaejoong. Isi dari botol parfum itu sudah hilang setengahnya karena tidak sengaja tumpah di seragam Jaejoong. Bau harum parfum tersebut begitu menyengat di tubuh Jaejoong bahkan sudah mulai menyebar ke dalam kelas yang sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam bau parfum yang diberikan Junsu yang telah dipakai seluruh siswa yang ada disana.

"Kim Junsu pabbo!" Jaejoong menghentakkan kakinya keluar kelas bertepatan dengan bel dimulainya jam pelajaran berbunyi.

"Joongie!"

"Jangan ikuti aku!"

Seluruh siswa pun terdiam melihat Jaejoong terlihat kesal. Junsu pun hanya bisa diam menyesalinya. Hingga tak lama setelah bel berbunyi wali kelas mereka pun tiba di kelasnya.

"Kemana perginya Jaejoong? bukankah itu tasnya?" tanya Lee Seonsaengnim.

Junsu mengangkat tangannya meminta ijin untuk menjawab, "Dia sedang ke toilet sebentar, Saengnim."

"Dan, bau apa ini? kalian semua menggunakan parfum?! Kenapa menyengat sekali?" siswa kelas itu terdiam. Tidak berani menjawab. "Kalau sampai ketahuan membawa parfum kalian semua ku hukum!"

"Ah, aku sampai lupa!" Junsu menghampiri pria berumur tiga puluh tahunan itu dan langsung memberikan sebuah paperbag yang sudah dapat ditebak oleh yang lain kalau isinya adalah parfum.

"Ini parfum khusus untuk Seonsaengnim, setiap orang memiliki jenis parfum dan bau yang berbeda. Dan yang punya Seonsaengnim ini adalah yang paling spesial." Junsu berbicara dengan nada yang sangat meyakinkan pada sang Seonsaengnim agar tidak menghukum mereka.

"Oh, Kau sudah pulang dari Perancis Junsu-ah? Dan ini untukku? Aigo.. baiklah kita mulai saja pelajarannya dengan tenang."

Benar saja dengan sogokan itu beliau langsung melupakan amarahnya.

.

.

.

"Dasar bodoh! Kelakuan bodohnya selalu saja bertambah setiap hari. Mana baunya tidak mau hilang juga lagi. Ck! apa aku pulang saja ya?" Jaejoong tidak henti mengomel sepanjang jalan hingga kini ia berada di toilet. Dan sekarang seluruh toilet jadi harum oleh parfum yang tumpah ke bajunya.

Jika kembali ke kelas dalam keadaan seperti itu pasti ia kena hukum, kalau ia ijin pulang sekarang pun tanpa alasan yang jelas pasti juga kena hukum.

Serba salah.

Saat sedang serius menggosokkan sedikit air ke baju seragamnnya, tiba-tiba ada suara aneh yang muncul dibelakangnya.

BRUK! BRUK! BRUK!

Terkejut, "Omo! Suara apa itu?" Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang, tapi tidak ada siapapun.

Tapi suara itu kembali terdengar sampai yang terakhir membuatnya kaget adalah penutup lubang ventilasi yang berada di langit-langit toilet itu terjatuh dengan keras diikuti dengan sesosok namja yang tiba-tiba muncul dari sana. Namja itu melompat dari atas dengan santainya bahkan sekilas terlihat seperti terbang dari dalam sana.

"Omo! Kaget aku!" Jaejoong mengusap dadanya, jantungnya hampir saja copot.

"SHIT!" bukannya ikut kaget juga, namja misterius itu malah berucap kasar yang ditujukannya pada Jaejoong. Karena tidak ada orang lain disana selain namja cantik itu.

"Ya! kau barusan bilang apa padaku?" marah Jaejoong. Jika bukan ditujukan untuknya kata-kata itu kenapa namja itu menatap Jaejoong dengan kesal.

"Kenapa kau ada disini saat jam pelajaran?" tanya namja itu kesal dengan keberadaan Jaejoong yang sepertinya telah mengganggunya. "Dan bau apa ini?" tanyanya saat mencium wangi yang begitu menyengat dari Jaejoong.

"Kau juga! Kenapa bisa-bisanya keluar dari dalam sana dengan semudah itu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjuk-nujuk lubang ventilasi udara yang kini terbuka. Menghiraukan pertanyaan kedua dari namja itu. "Kau pasti berusaha mengintipku kan?"

"Kau sudah merusak acara bolosku. Ck!" keluh namja itu.

"Mwo? Jadi kau membolos?! Baiklah akan ku laporkan pada guru piket!"

"YA! tunggu!" Jaejoong berlari dari toilet niatnya untuk menuju ruang guru dan melaporkan bahwa ada seorang siswa yang sedang membolos dan berniat kabur dari sekolah.

Ia melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting, bahwa ini masih jam pelajaran dan dia sendiri tidak sedang berada didalam kelasnya untuk mengikuti pelajaran yang artinya sama saja dia pun membolos dengan tidak sengaja.

"YA! berhenti disana!" namja bertubuh tinggi itu terus mengejar Jaejoong yang bertubuh kecil dan berlari cepat. Tapi Jaejoong tidak akan menyerah hanya karena teriakan itu. Ia terus berlari sampai kakinya menginjak ruang guru dengan nafas tersengal.

"Seonsaengnim! Ada yang membolos kelas dia—"

"Aniya! Aku tidak membolos, justru namja cantik ini ketahuan bolos olehku!"

"Ya! apa kau bilang? Kau bahkan keluar dari dalam sana dengan tiba-tiba!"

"Kau sendiri berada di toilet begitu lama, lalu kau mau bilang kau tidak membolos?"

Seonsaengnim kedisiplinan itu mulai kesal karena dua siswa itu malah berdebat didepannya. Tidak tahukah kalau ia baru saja akan keluar untuk mengadakan razia mendadak dari satu kelas ke kelas lain?

"DIAM!"

Jaejoong dan namja itu pun terdiam.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa berkeliaran di jam pelajaran?! Kalian berdua kompak membolos?!" murka sang guru kedisiplinan.

"TIDAK! / AKU TIDAK!"

Jaejoong dan namja itu saling berpandangan. Kemudian memandang guru kedisiplinan sekolah mereka yang mulai mengambil penggaris andalannya untuk menghukum siswa nakal.

"CK! ini semua salahmu, sekarang lebih baik kita.. KABUR!"

Namja itu—diketahui bernama Jung Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong tiba-tiba saat dilihatnya Seonsaengnim akan mulai menghukum mereka.

"YA! kenapa kita harus lari?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak lihat dia mengejar kita?" Yunho menunjuk ke belakang dimana guru itu sedang mengejar mereka.

"JUNG YUNHO! KIM JAEJOONG! BERHENTI KALIAN!"

"Kenapa tidak menyerahkan diri saja? toh yang membolos kan kau, bukan aku!" kesal Jaejoong. Ini semua karena dia!

"CK! KITA SUDAH DIANGGAP KOMPAK MEMBOLOS!" teriak Yunho. Semakin mempererat pegangannya pada Jaejoong, mereka terus berlari melewati kelas-kelas dan menuruni anak tangga. Hingga tak terasa sudah keluar dari gedung sekolah. Dan guru itu tidak akan semudah itu melepaskan siswa yang berniat membolos.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong ditengah pelarian mereka.

"Kemana saja!"

"Tapi memangnya gerbang sekolah terbuka di jam segini?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Pasti terbuka percaya padaku!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya pada namja yang membolos pelajaran?!"

"Percaya padaku karena aku anak pemillik sekolah ini!"

"MWO?!" Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk terkejut. Melihat mereka masih dikejar Yunho pun kembali menarik Jaejoong.

"T-tuan Yunho, anda mau kemana?" tanya satpam penjaga gerbang sekolah ketika Yunho dan Jaejoong tiba didepannya dengan nafas tersengal dan keringat yang bercucuran. Wajahnya kebingungan melihat Yunho bersama siswa lain serta guru kedisiplinan yang meneriakan namanya dari kejauhan sambil berlari.

"Jangan banyak tanya cepat buka gerbangnya kalau tidak kupecat kau!" perintah Yunho seenaknya.

"Tapi.."

"Haishh! Cepat! Kunaikan gajimu, dan akan kubereskan guru itu, cepat!" desak Yunho lagi. Tanpa keraguan lagi satpam itu pun membuka gerbang kokoh yang memiliki system penguncian otomatis itu. Yunho pun kembali menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk keluar dari area sekolah.

Ketika gerbang itu tertutup kembali dengan otomatis guru kedisiplinan itu pun sampai didepan satpam tadi. Ia terlihat marah dan mengomeli sang satpam dan mendesak untuk membuka kembali gerbang namun ditolak oleh satpam itu.

Sedangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong kini sudah berada di jalan raya dan mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di halte bus terdekat.

"Haish kenapa hari ini aku begitu sial? Sudah ketumpahan parfum kini malah membolos dengan namja itu!" Jaejoong terlihat sedang mengeluh sendiri.

"Aku pun sial sudah bertemu denganmu saat akan kabur." tambah Yunho.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau! Bagaimana ini? aku ketahuan membolos berarti poinku akan dikurangi dan aku.. aku.. ANDWAE!"

"Santai saja, aku akan mengurus soal bolosmu itu. Jujur saja ini juga salahku sudah melibatkanmu. Coba saja tadi kau membiarkanku pergi, pasti aku sudah sampai dirumah dengan tenang." sebenarnya ini adalah sebuah sindirian untuk Jaejoong.

"Memangnya kau siapa berbicara semudah itu?" pekik Jaejoong kesal.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku anak pemilik sekolah! Kau tidak kenal aku?" Yunho menunjuk wajah tampannya dengan percaya diri. "Jung Yunho." bangganya.

"Sumpah aku tidak mengenalmu." kata Jaejoong polos.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tidak percaya, masih ada siswa di sekolahnya yang tidak mengenalinya, aneh bukan?

"Ya sudah. Urus saja urusanmu, aku mau pulang dulu." Yunho pun menghentikan taksi yang lewat didepannya.

"T—tunggu! Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkanku seperti ini? kalau aku pulang aku pasti di marahin Eomma, kalau aku berkeliaran pasti aku ditangkap polisi."

"Kalau soal itu." Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali sepertinya ia sedang berpikir. "Kau hanya akan aman kalau pergi bersamaku. Atau pergi kerumahku." katanya memberikan Jaejoong pilihan.

"Kenapa harus denganmu? Kenapa harus kerumahmu?" tanya Jaejoong bingung bercampur penasaran.

"Karena aku anak pemilik sekolah."

"Ya, kau sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali."

"Ya sudah. Putuskan sekarang, ikut denganku dan kau akan aman atau diam disini dan kau akan menyesal."

Yunho sudah masuk ke dalam taksi sambil menunggu keputusan Jaejoong.

"Kau serius kan soal mengurus bolosku itu? namaku akan baik-baik saja, kan? tasku juga akan aman, kan?" tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi.

"Ikut atau tidak?" Yunho menawarkan untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Baiklah!" putus Jaejoong tanpa pikir panjang dan tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun. Setidaknya satu omongan namja bermata musang itu sudah terbukti kalau ia anak pemilik sekolah. Satpam galak itu saja langsung mematuhi perintahnya dengan mudah.

Dan taksi itu pun mulai melaju menuju kediaman Jung. Dengan Jaejoong yang masih dengan perasaan tidak tenang.

.

.

.

Setelah membayar taksi Yunho pun mempersilahkan Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumahnya—atau bisa dibilang sebuah mansion mewah.

"Ini serius rumahmu?" tanya Jaejoong. bukan takjub, hanya saja heran.

"Tentu saja, kenapa? Lebih mewah dari rumahmu? Tentu saja karena aku adalah Jung Yunho." ucap Yunho dengan penuh kebanggaan.

"Aku pikir kau akan bilang 'aku anak pemilik sekolah' lagi." sindir Jaejoong.

'sial rumahnya memang lebih besar dari rumahku.' guman Jaejoong dalam hati. Tak henti matanya memandang kagum rumah bergaya klasik yang begitu luas dan mewah ini. Meski pun hanya berbeda sedikit dengan rumahnya tapi tetap saja penataan perabotnya lebih mewah dan beragam dibandingkan rumahnya yang bergaya modern minimalis dengan sedikit perabot.

"Kau terpesona, hm? Ya tentu saja. Hahaha!" lagi lagi namja itu membanggakan dirinya.

"Tch."

"Boleh aku pinjam bajumu? Bau parfum ini membuatku pusing." tanya Jaejoong. Saat ini ia sedang mengikuti langkah Yunho menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Entahlah Yunho akan membawa Jaejoong kemana.

"Lagi pula kenapa kau memakai parfum sebanyak itu? untuk menggoda namja tampan ya?"

"Enak saja! Junsu tidak sengaja menumpahkan parfumnya di bajuku tahu!"

"Kim Junsu si tawa lumba-lumba itu ya? ah, dia memang ceroboh."

"Aku setuju soal itu."

Yunho membuka sebuah pintu berukuran besar yang dilengkapi dengan kunci password seperti yang biasa ditemukan pada sebuah pintu apartemen. Entah apa maksudnya membuat pintu kamarnya dikunci seketat itu. Setelah menekan beberapa tombol pintu itu pun terbuka dan Yunho masuk ke dalamnya tak lupa mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk masuk juga.

"Ini kamarku. Aku rasa aku punya satu baju pemberian adik perempuanku yang kekecilan. Aku akan mencarinya sebentar." Yunho pun meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri menuju ruang lain tempatnya menyimpan pakaian.

Lagi, Jaejoong terkagum dengan Yunho. Kamar ini memiliki tema yang kontras dengan tema rumah mewah tersebut. Kamar Yunho lebih bergaya modern dengan banyak barang modern yang tertata rapi disana. Nuansa hitam putih serta abu yang dipadukan dengan pas. Bahkan tempat tidurnya saja sudah terlihat sangat nyaman meski baru dipandang.

"Kau tinggal sendiri? Mana keluargamu yang lain?" tanya Jaejoong. Tanpa permisi ia mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur Yunho.

"Adikku sedang di Gwangju untuk bersekolah. Appa dan Eommaku mungkin sedang pergi." jawab Yunho dengan mudah.

'Jadi dirumah ini hanya ada aku dan dia.. omo!' Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya saat Yunho memukul kepala Jaejoong menggunakan kaus pink yang ada ditangannya.

"Berhenti terpesona."

"Sini, aku pinjam sebentar—" Yunho menarik kembali kaus pink yang tadinya akan ia pinjamkan pada Jaejoong ketika ia mendadak teringat suatu hal yang penting ketika melihat Jaejoong mulai membuka kancing seragamnya.

"Aku rasa aku tidak jadi meminjamkannya." kata Yunho memutuskan tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Aku tidak ingin hutangmu bertambah padaku." katanya.

"Mwo? Hutang apa? Sejak kapan aku berhutang padamu?" Jaejoong melotot kaget.

"Sejak aku membantumu keluar dari sekolah beberapa menit yang lalu, apa kau melupakannya semudah itu?"

"Hah.. baiklah aku akan membayarnya. Berikan nomor rekeningmu, kau kan tahu tasku tertinggal disekolah."

"Siapa bilang aku memintamu membayar dengan uang? Kau tidak lihat betapa kayanya aku? Untuk apa sedikit uangmu itu bagiku?" lagi lagi Yunho mulai menyombongkan dirinya. Membuat Jaejoong kesal.

"Lalu aku harus membayar dengan apa?!" Jaejoong berteriak kesal.

"Tubuhmu."

"MWO?!" dan dua bola mata Jaejoong pun membulat ketika Yunho mengatakan itu.

"Tidak sulit kan membayar dengan tubuh." katanya dengan enteng.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir aku ini pelacur?" suara Jaejoong meninggi rasa kesalnya mulai berada dipuncak

"Bukan. Kau adalah orang yang berhutang padaku. Sudah jelas kan?" Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. "Kau itu namja dan aku juga namja. Tidak akan terjadi sesuatu kan jika kita berhubungan badan?" katanya serius.

"Tapi.. kenapa harus itu?" Jaejoong tidak mengerti, kenapa namja itu malah meminta sesuatu hal yang begitu mesum.

"Sudahlah! Kau mau atau tidak? kalau tidak aku tidak akan membantumu lolos dari masalah disekolah." Tidak, Yunho tidak menyerah menawarkan kesepakatan itu, dia hanya sedang sedikit mengancam Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Jaejoong tegas.

Yunho sepertinya mulai frustasi. Pikirnya akan mudah membujuk Jaejoong yang sudah dengan mudah masuk ke dalam sarangnya, tapi ternyata salah. Ancaman barusan tidak efektif membuat Jaejoong takut.

"Baiklah aku akan memaksamu!" Jaejoong langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai menjauhi Yunho setelah sebelumnya mendorong tubuh namja itu dari hadapannya. Jaejoong mulai berlari mendekati pintu kamar Yunho untuk keluar dan pergi dari sana. Keputusannya ikut Yunho kesini adalah keputusan bodoh, tidak tahu sama sekali kalau namja berwajah kecil itu ternyata memiliki niat lain pada Jaejoong.

Apa ini memang sudah di rencanakannya? Tapi bagaimana bisa setepat itu?

"Pintu itu akan terkunci otomatis ketika aku masuk." Ah, bagaimana bisa Jaejoong lupa kalau pintu itu di kunci oleh password?

Oh jadi itu tujuannya membuat kunci pintu seperti itu, sungguh namja mesum yang licik.

Baiklah Jaejoong tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah, masih ada jalan lain. Kemudian ia berlari menuju jendela dan sialnya lagi jendela itu pun ikut terkunci otomatis.

"Intinya, kau tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari sini setelah kau masuk satu kali."

"Brengsek!"

'bagaimana ini? aku harus bagaimana?' Jaejoong berteriak dalam hati. Tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya, tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho padanya.

"Kau hanya perlu diam dan bayar hutangmu maka kau akan kulepaskan setelahnya, apa kau mengerti?" ingin rasanya Jaejoong menonjok wajah kecil namja bermata musang itu. Sejak tadi ia berkata dengan lancar dan tanpa dosa sama sekali, membuat Jaejoong kesal berkali-kali.

"Kim Jaejoong!" karena terlalu lama diam untuk berpikir tanpa sadar Yunho telah berada didekatnya dan menarik Jaejoong untuk diam di ranjang kingsize nya.

.

.

.

"ARGH!"

"ANDWAE!"

"APPO!"

"YA! BRENGSEK!"

Yunho tidak peduli meski Jaejoong terus memakinya. Kesempatan telah datang untuk apalagi menundanya?

Toh kesakitan yang namja cantik itu rasakan di awal akan terasa menyenangkan pada akhirnya.

Dan benar saja, setelah beberapa menit menerima serangan dari Yunho, Jaejoong yang kelelahan pun hanya bisa pasrah. Sekarang ia sadar, tubuh kurusnya ini benar-benar membawa bencana. Sekarang ia menyesal kenapa kemarin ia memutuskan untuk berdiet bukan untuk menggemukkan badan.

"Ini akan segera menyenangkan, kau hanya perlu diam saja seperti ini, oke?" Yunho memang brengsek. Jaejoong terus saja mengatakan hal itu dalam hatinya. Kalau saja tenaganya tidak terkuras dan tubuh Yunho tidak berukuran sebesar itu Jaejoong yakin ia bisa melawan dan membalik keadaan.

Namun apadaya, kini ia pasrah. Terlentang polos dibawah namja sialan yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Di raba, di cium dan di masuki seperti seorang pelacur—kata itu terlalu kasar jadi kita sebut saja kalau Jaejoong sedang di perkosa.

Wajahnya memerah, nafasnya tersengal juga tubuhnya yang memanas bergerak seirama gerakan yang Yunho lakukan. Begitu mudahnya dimasuki, begitu mudahnya di kuasai.

Yunho brengsek.

"ARRGHH!" Jaejoong berteriak keras. Bukan karena kesal. Bukan karena marah. Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba teriakan itu muncul saat ia merasakan sensasi aneh yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Melayang, menyenangkan, merasa tenang dan nikmat. Satu tusukan terakhir yang Yunho lakukan padanya berdampak luar biasa.

Dan akhirnya semua berubah gelap.

Tapi Yunho sendiri masih dalam kesadaran penuh. Semakin bersemangat mengerjai tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan begini ia pikir ia akan lebih leluasa untuk mencicipi setiap inchi tubuh mulus itu.

Hingga batas tenaga nya habis akhirnya Yunho pun mencapai kesenangannya dengan sangat puas. Cairan putih kental berbau khas yang mengalir deras diantara selangkangan namja cantik itulah yang menjadi buktinya.

Yunho pun ikut ambruk sebelum seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Siapa?" tanya nya dengan suara parau.

"Aku datang membawakan tas milik Tuan dan Kim Jaejoong." jawab suara tersebut.

"Simpan saja disana."

"Baik Tuan."

Dan Yunho pun menyusul Jaejoong menuju alam bawah sadarnya untuk beristirahat dengan tenang dan senang.

Rasa penasarannya terbayar sudah dengan begitu mudahnya.

.

.

.

Suara musik yang cukup heboh membuat Yunho yang sedang nyenyak dalam tidurnya terganggu. Meski kesal tapi pada akhirnya namja bermata musang itu pun akhirnya bangkit dari tidurnya. Dan benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang sangat berisik itu pun di temukannya cukup jauh dari tempatnya berada yaitu di lantai.

Tapi sepertinya ada orang lain yang sedang kebingungan mencari-cari sumber suara itu, dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam dan tangannya yang terus-terusan meraba sekitarnya, Yunho simpulkan kalau benda yang ada di tangannya itu lah yang di cari orang itu.

Dengan kekehan yang ditahan Yunho pun meletakkan ponsel tersebut didekat namja cantik itu sampai akhirnya jemari lentik namja itu menemukan sumber suara tersebut.

"Ne, Eomma."

"Belum.. aku baru saja mau ke kantin."

"Iya, baik. Dah Eomma.."

Yunho memasang senyum sejuta watt disebelah Jaejoong. Tanpa rasa berdosa namja itu terus saja memandangi Jaejoong yang terlihat menggemaskan di matanya.

Jaejoong yang masih belum sadar pun masih kebingungan.

Apakah ia sedang bermimpi?

Kenapa Eommanya menanyakan tentang makan siang sedangkan ia masih tertidur nyenyak dikamarnya?

Ini masih.. pagi kan?

Mata bulat itu pun terbuka perlahan, mencari-cari letak jam dinding untuk melihat waktu. Belum menyadari kalau ia tidak sedang berada di kamarnya sendiri. Ketika tidak ditemukannya jam dinding hello kitty miliknya akhirnya namja itu pun memandang layar ponselnya.

Pukul 1 siang hari.

Kamar yang luas, kasur lebih empuk dari miliknya, tidak ada jam hello kitty.. itu artinya..

"OMO!" Jaejoong berteriak kanget. Sangat kaget hingga rasanya jantungnya seperti baru saja terkena tembakan peluru.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar sepenuhnya ya sekarang?" dan suara Yunho yang tiba-tiba muncul pun membuat keterkejutan Jaejoong bertambah dua kali lipat.

"Sudah selesai istirahatnya? Bagaimana tadi menyenangkan bukan?" namja bermata musang itu tersenyum aneh pada Jaejoong.

"ANIYAAAAA!"

.

.

.

"Kau brengsek."

"Namja jelek."

"Sialan."

"Mesum."

"Musang licik."

"Beruang mesum."

"Menjijikkan!"

Yunho hanya memandangi Jaejoong dengan ekspresi datar tanpa dosa dan dendam serta kesal meski sejak tadi namja cantik itu terus memakinya dengan kata-kata kasar.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya nya.

"Kembalikan tubuhku!" geram Jaejoong.

"Tubuhmu masih utuh tidak kurang satupun."

"Kembalikan pokoknya kembalikan!" namja itu kembali berteriak.

"Apa yang harus kukembalikan sedangkan anggota tubuhmu utuh dan baik-baik saja."

"Kembalikan keperawananku!"

.

.

.

"Huhuhu! Eomma.. Eomma.. tolong aku huhuhu!" Jaejoong terus saja menangis tersedu-sedu. Jaejoong kebingungan, Jaejoong ketakutan, Jaejoong kesakitan.

"Belum selesai juga tangisanmu itu?" tanya Yunho tanpa dosa. Namja itu meletakkan segelas susu vanilla hangat untuk Jaejoong.

"Aku mau pulang sekarang!" bentak Jaejoong.

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang setelah kau menghabiskan—" belum selesai kalimat Yunho, Jaejoong sudah meminum habis susu vanilla yang Yunho siapkan untuknya. Bahkan ia meminumnya tanpa bernafas dan sampai tumpah membasahi seragamnya yang kini sudah terpasang rapi di tubuhnya.

"Sesuai janjiku, urusan disekolah tadi sudah selesai. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, besok masuk sekolahlah seperti biasa. Ayo, sekarang kuantar pulang." Jaejoong hanya memandangi Yunho dengan tatapan benci. Namja itu benar-benar sialan!

Waktu terus berlalu dengan cepat, Jaejoong pun harus cepat sampai kerumahnya dan menuju ruangan kerja sang Eomma untuk menemukan 'sesuatu' yang penting menyangkut masa depannya.

Mobil merah itu berhenti di sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis. Rumah Kim Jaejoong.

Tanpa banyak bicara dan tanpa berpamitan, untuk apa juga ia berpamitan pada orang yang telah memperkosanya?

Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil mahal Yunho dengan kasar dan menutupnya kembali dengan cara dibanting. Sungguh mobil mewah yang malang.

Yunho yang tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Tugasnya mengantar Jaejoong selesai, dan rasa penasarannya mengenai namja cantik pun selesai.

Ah, rasanya Yunho ingin berpesta nanti malam.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berlari menuju ruang kerja Eommanya, ruangan bernuansa putih dengan bau berbagai macam bahan kimia yang kuat. Beberapa mikroskop serta alat lain yang Jaejoong tidak peduli apa artinya serta fungsinya tertata rapi disana.

Sepasang mata Jaejoong hanya berfokus pada satu tempat, lemari besar dengan beberapa botol bertuliskan tulisan asing. Satu persatu Jaejoong membaca tulisan pada botol itu hingga ia menemukan sebuah botol berisi pil berbentuk bulat berukuran kecil-kecil.

Mengandung Progesteron. Salah satu kata yang terbaca pada label yang tertempel dibotol itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong pun membuka tutup botol itu dengan terburu-buru mengambilnya beberapa, sebelum seseorang memergokinya berada disana Jaejoong pun kembali menyimpan botol itu ke tempatnya seolah-olah ia tidak pernah menyentuhnya apalagi membuka isinya.

Buru-buru ke luar dari ruangan itu seolah-olah ia tidak pernah mengunjunginya.

"Dua butir cukup kan?" tanya nya pada diri sendiri. "Tapi ini kan bahkan belum tiga puluh enam jam, makan satu saja tidak akan terjadi apapun kan? Aa! Apa aku harus bertanya pada Eomma saja?" terlihat sekali Jaejoong gusar sejak tadi. Waktu terus berjalan, jika ia tidak segera meminum obat itu maka sesuatu yang fatal akan terjadi padanya.

.

.

.

"Ingat, kau itu adalah namja yang di beri keistimewaan, dalam tubuhmu terdapat organ reproduksi yeoja yang sudah berfungsi dengan baik. Itu artinya kau bisa di buahi tapi tidak bisa membuahi. Intinya, jika suatu hari terjadi sesuatu pada orang-orang yang memiliki nasib sama sepertimu maka obat yang sedang Eomma buat ini berguna juga untukmu." Jaejoong ingat sekali kata-kata Eommanya ketika umurnya genap menjadi tujuh belas tahun. Eommanya tahu jika suatu saat pasti hal buruk akan terjadi pada Jaejoong makanya ia bergitu giat meracik obat rahasia itu.

Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya rahasia, obat ini tidak illegal dan di larang di pasaran hanya saja penjualan masih dibatasi dan pengetahuan mengenai obat ini masih sangat minim karena jika semua orang tahu maka masa depan namja 'istimewa' akan buruk. Obat ini pasti dimanfaatkan oleh orang yang tidak bertanggungjawab jika dijual bebas.

Meski beberapa yeoja yang sudah menikah menggunakan obat ini untuk mencegah kehamilan. Sebut saja ini kontrasepsi, namun obat yang Eomma Jaejoong racik ini merupakan obat jenis baru yang di sempurnakan kembali diperuntukkan bagi namja yang 'memiliki' keistimewaan. Obat pencegah kehamilan untuk namja istimewa seperti Jaejoong.

Hingga saat ini obat ini hanya di gunakan untuk keadaan darurat saja dan diawasi ketat oleh hukum. Meski tetap saja di jual tapi akan sulit di temukan karena hanya Eomma Jaejoong yang bisa meraciknya.

"Baiklah, aku akan coba dulu satu. Jika besok tidak ada reaksi maka aku akan meminumnya lagi dua sekaligus." ucap Jaejoong dalam hati. Seperti pil darurat anti hamil untuk yeoja, obat ini pun memiliki efek samping yang sama jika di minum oleh namja istimewa, dan jika reaksi umum itu muncul maka obatnya berhasil bekerja.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Pojokan Rumah Author :**

Duh, lagi lagi publish FF baru. Semoga kalian suka, oke?

Sebenernya awalnya FF ini adalah sebuah mimpi. Iya, senang rasanya dapet mimpi indah tentang Yunjae begini kan hihihi. Apa kalian pernah dapet mimpi yang sama kaya aku? mimpiin Yunjae gitu, bukan mimpi mesum kaya gini ya wkwkw. Atau mimpi yang so sweet banget gitu?100% semua adegan di FF ini adalah kejadian yang ada di mimpiku hihihi... senangnya bisa berbagi pada kalian~

Semoga kalian semua suka dengan mimpi indah yang kutuangkan menjadi sebuah FF ini~

Salam,

Nyangiku.


End file.
